This invention relates to remotely controlled tools for use in relatively inaccessible areas, and more particularly to a tool for internally inspecting elbows in large pipes.
In many industries, the need arises for inspecting the integrity or surface properties of large pieces of equipment that may operate under pressure or otherwise have potentially severe economic or safety consequences in the event of rupture or failure. In the nuclear power industry, the reactor vessel and associated nozzles and piping must be periodically inspected. One area that has been particularly difficult to inspect is the elbow area in piping connected to reactor vessel. Ultrasonic inspection of the pipe is desired to assure that no cracks or other weaknesses will render the pipe susceptible to failure.